ABSTRACT Synaptic transmission and its modulation by various mechanisms of synaptic plasticity are foundations of the performance of neural circuits that produce complex behaviors. Synaptic plasticity is required for healthy learning and memory as well as the development of adult nervous systems. Critically, dysfunction of synaptic plasticity is now unequivocally linked to a large number of neuropsychiatric, developmental and neurodegenerative/cognitive disorders. Accordingly, interest in this field has intensified dramatically and continuously over the past two decades. New tools for imaging the molecules involved in synaptic transmission and plasticity, for manipulating synaptic transmission, and for assessing and controlling neural circuit function are reaching a new, more powerful maturity in synchrony with one another. Thus, this is an ideal time to bring new and established investigators in this field together to share perspectives and to search for new ways to collaborate on difficult but central questions. We propose to hold a Workshop on Current Trends and Future Directions of Synaptic Plasticity.? This Workshop will bring together neuroscientists from Japan and the US who have contributed significantly to the mechanisms underlying synaptic structural and functional plasticity, and to the plasticity of neural circuits underlying healthy and diseased cognitive performance. The participants will present overviews and new findings, and specially tailored discussion sessions will be conducted to leverage the diversity of the group to identify and encourage collaborative endeavors. Through such exchanges of views and discussion, the goal of this workshop is to foster new collaborations, ultimately leading to better understanding of the molecular mechanisms and functional impact of synaptic plasticity. Importantly, the workshop will prioritize the participation of young promising scientists from the US and Japan that will lead the field in the next decade, and we will highlight work from trainees in a dedicated session. Also, a well-balanced and representative number of women and under-represented minorities has been considered. The organizers are Scott Soderling (Duke University SOM) and Masanori Murayama (RIKEN Center for Brain Science, Japan). The workshop will be held in Japan at the Gotemba Kogen Resort outside of Tokyo Japan (http://gotembakogenresort.com) during the days of September 3rd - 6th, 2019. We request funding to support this workshop, including travel and lodging of the invited participants residing in the US.!